Futurama: The Adventure Game!
Futurama: The Game allows you to play as all your favorite Futurama characters. Explore the world of Futurama and save Earth from various invasions. Playable Characters Fry Bender Leela Dr Zoidberg Farnsbot (the Professor's robot). Amy Plot Summary It starts with The Professor sending Fry, Leela, Bender and Zoidberg to find all the pieces for his newest invention, The Farnsbot. After these are found, each crew member is given a week off... Bender goes to a bar and meets the Robot Mafia, who recognise him from before. Bender is then framed for killing the Robot King, causing him to be hunted by all robots. He is hunted across Earth and is forced to destroy Flexo, Calculon and Robot Santa. Eventually he kidnaps the Mafia Leader's wife and forces the Robot Mafia to confess to the crime. Bender and The Mafia Leader fight and the Mafia Leader is defeated. Fry finds the Time Code tape that Bender had. He starts using it and attracts the attention of Nudar's brother. Fry is forcefully sent back in time to Egypt, where he discovers an ancient jewel that takes him to the future. Unfortunately it takes him too far and he ends up at the apocalypse. He accidentally drops the Time Code in a fire. He then goes to the edge of the Earth and jumps off. He then creates the Big Bang and goes to the Dinosaur age. He then uses the Future Stone and goes back to the present where he fights Nudar's brother and sends him to the future. Leela accidentally leaves her hotel keys on Zapp Brannigans ship. She sneaks through the ship and is about to grab them when the ship arrives on the Giant Bouncy Balls planet, where she sneaks across the battlefield to steal the ship keys off Zapp. She succeeds, but stops for gas and gets enslaved by Egyptians. She sneaks out of their camp, only to discover that her hotel keys were still on the Bouncing Balls planet and she sneaks back to the planet and gets them. She arrives back on Earth only to discover that her holiday is over. Amy visits her parents, who make fun of her for being a girl. She then enters a hover-board racing contest and wins all her races. She asks her parents if they still think she's too girly and they say yes. She then enters the EXTREME HOVER-BOARD GRAND PRIX! After getting to the finals, she is forced to compete with Kiff. She wins, only for her parents to still think that she is girly. Dr Zoidberg visits his home planet, where he discovers that everyone is dead. He investigates and discovers that mutants were forced to move to the planet after Bender destroyed the sewers, therefore polluting the planet.. He goes to Robot Hell and takes all the mutants there. The Robot Devil then forces Zoidberg to find all the Hell escapees. He succeeds and the Devil is forced to let all the mutants livein Hell. Professor Farnsworth decides to test out his Farnsbot by invading Lrrhh's home planet. Farnsbot kills many Lhhrrgonians, but fails to destroy the planet. Farnsworth orders it to destroy the planet's core, so it drills down while fighting more Lhhrrgonians. As it is just about to destroy the planet's core however, it runs out of battery and is destroyed. Gameplay Each character has their own gameplay mechanics. Fry: Shooting--Shoot and destroy all enemies. Bender: Platforming--Run through levels to escape the Mafia. Leela: Stealth--Sneak across various levels. Amy: Racing--Race to the finish on the Mars Grand Prix. Dr Zoidberg: Open-World Exploration--Explore open worlds to find escapee Hell residents. Farnsbot: Beat 'em up--Kill innocent aliens for no reason! Category:Video Games